


Penyesalan

by Reasta



Category: World Trigger
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inukai i'm sorry, OOC, PWP, request
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Antara penyakit, keajaiban, waktu dan terakhir penyesalan. Karena takdir itu tidak selalu baik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Prompt: Incurable Disease.

Inukai hanya menatap kosong.

Ia lelah. Terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen dan bernapas demi hidupnya. Karena saat ini ... sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

“Inukai-senpai ... sudah saatnya.” Tsuji membuka suara setelah puas menatap jam tangannya, ia pun pasrah, tak ada lagi yang dapat ia bantu.

Inukai diam, bergeming. Tak berniat untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Namun harus pupus karena kali ini Ninomiya yang mendatanginya. “Inukai. Aku tau ini hampir mustahil, namun keajaiban itu ada.”

“... Dan aku bukanlah orang yang layak untuk menerima keajaiban itu.”

Hening. Ninomiya tak mau membalas.

Hampir sepuluh menit lebih dihabiskan dengan keheningan di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu, hingga akhirnya Inukai menghela napas kasar dan mengacak surainya pelan. “Tck. Baiklah.”

Meresponsnya Tsuji tersenyum tipis. Sungguh hal yang jarang terjadi. “Baiklah, mari kita pergi Inukai-senpai, doktermu sudah menunggu. Aku yakin senpai pasti akan sembuh.”

“Hhh, terserahmu saja.” biarlah takdir yang menentukan. Toh jika ia mati tak ada yang akan bersedih, lagipula orangtuanya pun sudah tak ada.

...

Menunggu.

Sudah hampir empat jam lebih Ninomiya dan Tsuji menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Harusnya sebentar lagi operasi sudah selesai.

Detik jam terdengar menggema karena hanya keheningan yang meliputi.

Ninomiya memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Inukai membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Hal inilah yang mereka lakukan untuk menunggu waktu.

Tsuji menutup matanya pelan, mengistirahatkan bahunya dan mencoba se-rileks mungkin.

Tapi tidak sampai pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampakan sosok dokter yang memimpin jalannya operasi kali ini. Refleks Ninomiya pun Tsuji berdiri dari posisinya dan mendatangi sang dokter dengan raut wajah cemas.

“Dokter, bagaimana?”

Perlahan kepala sang dokter menggeleng. “... Maaf, tapi memang mustahil. Kami tak dapat menyelamatkannya.”

“....”

Selanjutnya yang tersisa hanya terbentuknya kepalan tangan dan rasa penyesalan mendalam.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuhu, Kak Niiiittt, maafin lama banget /sungkem  
> Gatau aku ini buat apa, semrawutan banget /nangis


End file.
